Reunion
by Soot
Summary: Barbie/Cox slash . The Dome is gone and the small number of survivors are free at last.


Title: Reunion

Summary: [Barbie/Cox slash]. The Dome is gone and the small number of survivors are free at last.

Disclaimer: I do not own and never will. The fabulous book and characters are all the work of Stephen King. I'm just manipulating them with my evil twisted mind but I'm making nothing from this at all so I suppose I can get away with it. * Insert evil laughter here *

Warning: Slash, don't like don't read.

A/N: I've just finished reading this book and I could not help but slash these two together. Call me odd (most people do) but I couldn't help myself.

* Rolls eyes at self for giving into temptation *

…

To be apart of the real world again was odd. Really odd. With the media circus taking place around them and the constant demands for statements on what happened under the dome, Barbie was just glad to be able to shut a door and keep the world outside. Liberation was great and he had never appreciated fresh air or a cold breeze as he did now, but he could do without the reporters following him round constantly.

Finally finding himself in a empty motel room on his own however seemed to put a lot of that out of his mind, for some time at least. Being on his own was like being under the dome, but he knew that he could chose to leave when ever he wanted and not walk into a invisible barrier and break his nose at the same time. He supposed it was his way of being reintroduced to America. Also, the fear of being hunted out and killed by enemies who were manipulative scheming bastards, not to name anyone in particular (but you know who they are), also relinquished its hold over Barbie, and finally away from praying eyes allowed his shoulders to sag as the tension his muscles had harboured since the Dome appeared was released.

When a loud knock came at the door, Barbie had just climbed out of a long overdue hot shower and slipped into some clean underwear and trousers. The knock sounded authoritative but that could just mean that the media was getting too smart for comfort. They were already parasites (with the exception of a few of course), but the media none the less still bugged him. It wasn't a complete hatred he harboured for the entire media, but the hatred he did have extended to a great many, especially when it was concerning him personally. Also, with the authority the knock seemed to have, it couldn't have been one of the few Dome survives coming to see how he was. Thinking about it, shouldn't he be checking up on them? Shaking the thoughts away, he concluded it would be the media wanting another photo to add to their staggering collection that they were going to use to milk as much money as they possibly could from the story over the next couple of months to a year. They would only stop when people stopped caring about what happened and begin to forget. That's how it goes.

Barbie considered ignoring the door and pretending that he wasn't in, but when the knock came again with the same authority, barbie shook his head and crossed the motel room to answer it. Before he opened it, he was thinking to himself he must have been someone considerably unpleasant in a previous life to be dealt the shit he was getting in this life. Maybe Genghis Khan? Or even Hitler?

Shaking these thought back from the front of his mind, Barbie swung the door open to discover it wasn't the media stood at his door set on ruining his first night of freedom. Instead it was Colonel James Cox who was set on ruining his night. Barbie inwardly relaxed as he waved the man who was his superior before the president gave him a promotion to the rank of Colonel during the 'dome event' as some had come to call it (who also clearly needed to sit down and think of a more catchy name) in and shut the door behind him before the press got wind of what was happening. He could just imagine himself telling the press to get lost and that there was no military top secret talk taking place between them; just old friends catching up. The media would never by that and he knew it.

Cox turned to face Barbie once he was stood in the middle of the room and had heard the door close. He removed his hat with a single hand on pure reflex and placed it under his arm for safe keeping. "Colonel Barbara". He smiled. Barbie could see the smile was one of pure relief. It was a rare smile as Cox insisted on keeping a reputation of strength and leadership while in the public eye, including when he was giving orders. Behind closed doors though with no one watching, the smile every now and then broke to the surface.

"Colonel Cox". Barbie replied evenly despite the urge to laugh loudly. After what he had been through in the past couple of days, formalities seemed pathetic; that and he still considered himself out of the American army. "Referring to me as Colonel won't earn you brownie points".

Cox chuckled lightly to himself. "Some things never change do they? I must confess though, I was hoping that you might have warmed somewhat to the title Colonel".

"I like the fact we're in the same pay grade". Barbie commented. "You can stop lying now as to how big a fortune you're earning by sitting behind a desk, drinking coffee and eating pie".

"The pie is pretty good. Doughnuts are better though". The conversation was meaningless and both men knew it. Barbie moved so he was stood in front of Cox, suddenly remembering how tall he was compared to the other man. It had never stopped him before though. It was all minor details that amounted to nothing.

Cox, with Barbie suddenly stood close to him, dropped his hat to the floor. It rolled a small distance away before coming to a complete stop and resting upside down. It would be a long while before its resting place is to be disturbed. Barbie's hands expertly removed the clothing covering Cox's upper body, the discarded clothing pooling around their feet forgotten. Cox's hands were on Barbie's bare chest, feeling the well defined muscles that he remembered all so well from previous occasions. He supposed that working as a cook wasn't all that bad for ones physique.

"James. This is one of those times you should just shut up". Barbie said as Cox tried to say something before he attacked Cox's neck with his mouth. Cox groaned deeply in his throat as the sensation of having his throat attacked by Barbie's talented mouth sent his mind into overdrive. Wrapping his arm around Barbie's neck for balance, Cox gasped as Barbie bit down on the sensitive skin covering his collar bone. He lost all his ability to command (that had left many previously in awe as to how he did it with what appeared to be very little effort). The skill had always come naturally; the skill to demand respect had also come naturally but it had needed to be defined and honed to the striking ability he now possessed and exhibited, especially to the media and in crises situations. Barbie, even when Cox was his superior, had relinquished himself to rank but was never as affected by these skills as others were. He had always had the ability to make Cox whimper under his touch, and to reduce such a influential man to babbling incoherently was something that he was inwardly proud of.

Cox, before he knew what was happening, found himself laid on his back on Barbie's motel bed, Barbie above him, trapping him between himself and the mattress below. Cox chuckled to himself thinking how he had been distracted until Barbie had secured the upper hand. He also thought that considering Barbie was thrown into jail not all that long ago, he guessed he was the only one who fell for Barbie's seductive ways. Either that or he was the only one he practised them on. In his mind he liked to think the latter was the case.

"I've been meaning to ask you where all your medals have disappeared to". Barbie said as he looked down on Cox still trapped beneath him. "Such a wonderful time to wear them and show them off, but there you were in front of the media without a single one in sight. Modesty, Colonel, earns brownie points in my book".

"Observant as ever Dale". Cox smirked, delighted that someone had noticed. These days most of the nation was so wrapped up in their own little world, a lot like the dome they had been witnessing on the news channels but individualised instead of local, to notice what was going on around them. They would also listen and follow anything that was said to them if it saved them thinking and making their own decisions on courses of action. This wasn't just limited to the American nation either.

"And you've never complained, even when I was a captain and you my superior. If I remember correctly your words were – 'fuck rank'".

"Knew those words would come back to haunt me". Cox's eyes suddenly became distant while his expression became one of deep thought.

"You okay?" Barbie asked as he shook Cox's shoulder lightly.

"Close run thing back there". Cox answered after several moments but then tried to lighten his tone. "You get all the good shit don't you?"

"Considering I was trying to leave Chesters Mill on the morning of Dome day makes me the world's most unluckiest bastard. And considering that I was initially pissed off with you because you could go out and buy a burger any time you wanted and I couldn't didn't make me feel any better either". The last part had been meant as a joke (despite being true), but Cox didn't take it that way.

"I'm just glad you're out". Cox finally said after thinking of nothing else to say. What could he say? He wasn't in there with him so nothing gave him the right to say he understood how Barbie felt. He had no experience of being trapped beneath a big dome that air planes and missiles couldn't break through so there was relatively little he could say.

"Me too". Barbie smiled before leaning down and capturing Cox's lips with his own in a passionate kiss. Cox was all to happy to respond to it, wrapping his arms around Barbie's back and neck to drag him down, closer to his own body. The fact that Cox felt that he would never have seen Barbie alive and well and most importantly outside the dome again made him more possessive about Barbie. He felt that he would never have been able to shake his hand again or pat him on the back, let alone having his mouth assaulted by his. Hope for the best, plan for the worst was the saying he had gone by for most of his life, but while the dome was present he hadn't followed that saying. He planned for the worst, but he could find nothing to make him hope for the best. If he hoped for the best and the worst happened (as he thought it would), then he would be hurt more than he would have been if he didn't hope for the best. That and after they failed to break through the dome, he felt it was a futile cause. He would never have given up until the last person in the town was dead, and he still would have fought on to find a way to get in or harbour the shield to make it do their bidding, but the hope of Barbie coming out alive was becoming smaller and smaller in his mind as the minutes and the attempts sailed by.

Barbie began to re-explore Cox's stomach with his hands, the soft, smooth skin below his finger tips the same as from the last time his hands had travelled and mapped the area. It was long ago since the last time his hands had roamed Cox's body freely, but Cox seemed to welcome the idea as he moaned into Barbie's mouth as his fingers lingered over the sensitive spots that Barbie had made a mental note to remember from previous encounters.

Barbie stopped the assault on Cox's mouth and began trailing butterfly kisses down Cox's jaw before pulling back completely to see the result of his handiwork. Cox's lips were swollen and his cheeks flushed with colour. His breathing was heavy and his eyes half closed with lust. Barbie could also feel Cox's pulse going mad. His own pulse kept pace.

Regaining some composure, Cox raised a hand, his fingers lingered on Barbie's cheeks, delicately brushing over skin and bone beneath his eye. Barbie raised his own to cover Cox's before smiling. Despite how tired he was, he was going to get very little to no sleep that night. Cox would see to that.

End.


End file.
